NZ: The Power of Vodka
by VengeanceX
Summary: I was bored... so I made a RichtofenXTakeo fic... iz a very rare couple.


Power of Vodka

"Gott verdammt, Nikolai!" Richtofen spoke once more,  
>" Vhy do you make my life so hard!" He yelled in his squeaky high-pitched voice. It is a quality of him that I find... humorous. Nikolai, the dishonorable Russian, and Dempsey, that foolish American, have found more vodka, again. They can not seem to stay away from that poison that they call a drink.<p>

But the doctor, is a different story. There is so much honor in what he has done, but yet he is a dishonorable person. I feel... different about Richtofen. I cannot stop thinking about him... his face, his features... As cruel and dishonorable as it sounded, I decided to disregard my honor, and try to... have fun. Perhaps I could attempt to make the Nazi drink some of the Russian's vodka... he is definitely a lightweight, and should be quite easy to make him a bit... tipsy.

A devious smile crept over my face at the thought, and I attempted to hide it. As hard as I tried to cover it, my comrades noticed and stared at me. Maybe it is because I do so little, that they notice when I actually do something. They stared at me cautiously before the Russian and the American solider turned away, disinterested. But Richtofen stared at me with interest. I felt like a mere specimen to him when he would view all of us over after a wave of zombies to see if anyone needed fixing. But now, something was different. The look he was giving was... almost longing. We held eachother's gaze for a brief moment before Richtofen cleared his throat and looked away. He spoke to the Russian,

" Since vhen vas it zhe time to drink your vorthless life avay!" His voice sent shivers of pleasure up my spine,

" My life is not worthless, Nazi!" the Russian retorted, " And is ALWAYS good time for drinking!" He burped afterwards as he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the case. The American nodded in agreement,

" Why can't ya shut the fuck up and enjoy the little things, ya stupid Kraut!" he said as he too, took a bottle of vodka, popping the lid and taking a sip before smiling with delight, " Hell yes, It's party time, ooorah!" he yelled as he began to chug down more vodka. The Russian was close behind, trying to compete with Tank. Richtofen and I just watched, until I picked up a pair of bottles from the case. I offered one to Richtofen, who took it, staring at the bottle intently before unscrewing the lid and taking a light sip of it. Finding that it appealed to him, he began to chug down the vodka. I watched him with increasing interest as I started on my second bottle, already finished with the first.

A little while later, I began to feel dizzy. Some strange, weird feeling came over me... My world was beginning to spin.

Faster... Faster...

Dizzier... dizzier.

I suddenly felt as though I was walking on air... the dizziness was gone and the only thing I could see clearly was... Richtofen.

I stared at him. I took in every piece of information that I could see within the doctor. I drew myself closer to him. Oh, how I wanted to just reach out and touch him, right now. I scooted a little bit closer to him and entwined my fingers with his own. He startled a little, shocked from the touch. I could see a light smile vaguely pass over his face as he looked back at me. That gave me a little bit of initiative to do what I had longed to do for so long. I gripped his hand harder. I reached in, my face closing in on his as I press my lips lightly against his.

Richtofen's eyes widen at first, but then he relaxes, falling into the light kisses I was giving. He began to comply, kissing back feverishly before he opened his mouth and allowed my mouth to assault his. I kissed him deeper, the alcohol clouding my mind and his taste lingering on my tongue as I lightly massaged his tongue with mine. A light moan echoed from him, only adding the pressure that I was beginning to feel against my pants. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling his lips away from mine briefly for air as he climbed into my lap, legs wrapping around my waist. He collided with me again, this time, with deeper and more passionate kissing. I pulled away and licked and sucked at his neck, hearing Richtofen sigh with pleasure, trying to stifle his moans. I couldn't believe how much this was... arousing my interest. My fingers lightly teased his inner thigh, before hiking up and cupping the enlarged flesh within. A light gasp echoed from his lips as my fingers trailed a line to the hem of his pants, tracing the outlines of the sensitive organ that was buried beneath. I brought my hand up and pushed it down into his pants, beyond his underwear to massage the engorged flesh within it's hold.

Richtofen's breath got caught in his throat as he moaned in ecstasy, a hand gripping at my own short cut hair. I could see the other two soldier, staring at us, unable to look away. But, nonetheless, I continued my assault on the Nazi in my grasp. I pushed him off of me and onto the grassy Earth below us, our hats knocked carelessly off of our heads. I unbuttoned his jacket and began to slip it over his thin shoulders when he pushed against me with such sudden force that I pulled away from his kiss, confused.

Richtofen flipped us over, switching positions. He smirked devilishly at me and started licking my neck, giving me the same attention as I had to him. He unbuttoned and removed my jacket and shirt with ease, moving down to unzip my pants. A small blush crept to my face at the thought of what I wanted to do to him... He pulled away from my neck and started removing my pants, lifting me off the ground to make it easier.

'But wait, there is no way I am going to be bottomed by a damned Nazi! I wirr not arrow that to happen!'

I fought back for control, gripping Richtofen's pants and tugging them off to reveal his... well, I will not go into much detail with that... He groaned in response and slapped my hands away, pushing me back as I tore his clothes from his ...effeminate body. Oh, how I loved the sensation of his touch... feeling his soft, tender skin against mine...

I smirked lustfully up at him, pulling him in for yet another strong kiss, where we battled each other once more, each trying to prove ourselves. He then straddled me, moving his hips upwards. Richofen's small bony fingers wrapped around my waist as he bent down for one more kiss...

But I had other plans.

I gripped his hips and forced them downwards, right onto my throbbing hardness. His mouth opened, and he cried out obscenities in his native language, his fingers digging into my chest. I gripped his hips and pulled them down, thrusting upwards in a near stroke. His mouth flew open, expecting a flurry of German swear words to come out, I suppose, but nothing would happen. He simply bucked into my touch and arched his back...

I couldn't help but to stroke his cheek, try to calm him down. He moaned lightly at my touch, still extremely tender. I kissed him again and continued to press my hips upwards into his warmth, his own erection pale and hard. I began to quicken the movements of my hips, going faster and harder and deeper at the same time. He arched into my chest, lacing his arms around my neck as passion took control of his fear, as he rocked his hips back and fourth with mine.

The whole room was silent, only my groaning and Richtofen's panting could be heard, although I heard slight moaning behind us, but I ignored it. I slammed into his prostate, and he screamed out in pleasure. He tightened as I went faster onto that small bundle of nerves until he closed his eyes, teeth grinding together, back arching...

The Nazi's eyes opened abruptly, and a loud cry fell from his pink lips, tender from the kissing. He yelled out something in German that I didn't hear, before I felt my stomach and chest become coated by sticky, wet warmth. He tightened more and more, until I could take it no longer. I came too, falling limp below him as my fluids dripped from him and onto the floor. He fell on top of me, until he rolled over, lying next to me.

I was caught in the afterglow of the blissful encounter that I had just received, until I heard a moan next to me. I turned my head, eyes widening when I saw the other two soldiers, who had obviously gotten bored of watching, and were engaging in... their own activities. Nikolai was straddling Dempsey, kissing him hard as a hand dove into his pants. They were interrupted only when I cleared my throat. The two looked up at me, a deep blush taking over Dempsey's face. The sight was... humorous at best. I smiled at the two who immediately pulled away from each other once I spoke,

" This has been... quite a day, hasn't it?" They just stared at me, fear and embarrassment were painted on their faces. I smiled, " It is a good thing that we wirr not remember this... The vodka wirr make us forget it by morning."

I knew this was a total lie.

I remember it all.

Not that I wanted to forget it anyways...


End file.
